<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sometimes it good for moms to help in your love life by renklyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313873">sometimes it good for moms to help in your love life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renklyo/pseuds/renklyo'>renklyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brettsey Season 9 Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renklyo/pseuds/renklyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Julie talks to Sylvie every week on zoom and what Sylvie didn't know is that she also talks to Matt<br/>they both have been talking about their love life, and Julie wants to make it right</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brettsey Season 9 Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zoom Call and Texting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvie POV</p><p>It was almost time for my weekly call with Julie, I knew at one point in the call we would take about me and matt and I don't want to talk about it but she will want to talk about it. I hear my computer go off and I grabbed my water and snacks and placed it on the coffee table and answered the call. </p><p>"Hi! Julie, oh and hi amelia, how is the house going?" </p><p>I was just looking and amelia then she spoke</p><p>"Well the house is fine, earlier today I saw someone twirling a glow stick around"</p><p>"do you mean a lightsaber, Julie?"</p><p>"oh yeah that, um anyways how are you and matt"</p><p>sigh I knew she would do this, I just looked off to the side and I was about to change the subject then I saw her with that look</p><p>"What happened with you and matt..."</p><p>"sigh, ok fine...we uh kissed..."</p><p>her eyes were wide but then went back to normal, and she looked at me weird</p><p>"But...something happened, didn't it"</p><p>"yeah, he is still in love with his ex-wife"</p><p>she sighed really loud and was about to speak until her phone buzzed, and she looked shocked.</p><p>"hey I am so sorry Sylvie I have to go, someone is texting me and it important, bye"</p><p>she ended the call quickly which was weird but she said it was important so I go to Netflix and watch Grey's Anatomy and see how weird it is.</p><p> </p><p>Julie's POV</p><p>I hung up and it was Matt texting me, I sighed at him still loving his ex, I saw the looks he gave her when I was last there, so I picked up the phone and texted him back </p><p>M: hey I might need some advice</p><p>J: is it about Sylvie, if it is, hit me</p><p>M: um well... i- how did you know</p><p>J: Sylvie doesn't cover well</p><p>M: she won't talk to me, I understand but I just want my friend back</p><p>J: so here is what I don't get, do you love your ex-wife or not?</p><p>I saw he was typing then it stopped and I saw he was face timing, I answered it, I saw that he was broken, he looked like he was trying not to cry, he looked so upset, I kind of hurt me, I have never seen him like this, all broken and messed up</p><p>"Sylvie has been the only one on my mind but I know nothing will ever happen with us but I just want to talk again even if it's just a hello, I know it might sound weird"</p><p>"no it is ok, I see how you both look at each other, I see the love but why don't you think anything will happen matt?"</p><p>"well she thinks I don't love her, but I love her with everything I have, it is a long shot"</p><p>"mhm I don't think so, I know you love her and she loves you but you need to figure it out and if you don't figure it out by February 14th I will come down and help in person. Listen Matt I have to go but talk to her try and get warmer"</p><p>"ok I will try but bye Julie, talk later"</p><p>he hung up and I sighed, I hope they figure it out...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. February 14th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is February 14th and Matt and Sylvie are thinking about things<br/>it is mostly Sylvie's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am writing this (again)<br/>I have been writing it for the past 2 days and it got erased<br/>I was ALMOST done<br/>but here I am writing it again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt's POV</p>
<p>       Great it is Valentine's Day and I am alone on my couch drinking a beer when my best friend and his girlfriend are out and rewatching marvel movies, Sylvie is probably out with Greg and enjoying herself, She has been so happy these past months and it is not because of me, it is because of Greg. Ever since Greg came to 51 to be a placeholder for Herman I have been in my quarters a lot more, I just couldn't stand to see Sylvie all happy and talking with Greg, so I sit in my quarters all day, I know that soon is for Julie and me to do our weekly call and I really don't wanna be yelled at, I just hope Sylvie having a better time then I am right now.</p>
<p>All I want to do is just be by Sylvie and say hello and she can say hello back and not say Captin or Casey, I just want to be called Matt again is that too much to ask for, yes yes it is, sigh fml...</p>
<p>Sylvie's POV</p>
<p>       What a Day, I just broke up with Greg after hearing what Matt said to Kelly, I never intended for stuff to go this far, but here I am sitting on my couch drinking Rose' and rewatching WandaVision, I guess after what I heard Matt say I have just been out of it, I knew that he has been quieter then he has been for the past couple of weeks but I didn't know that, Sigh what a great way to spend Valentine's day, I guess this is what Matt feels when we don't talk, sad, alone, broken, it doesn't feel great. I thought that he had moved on with that Sydney girl but I guessed wrong, I just sometimes wish I dIdn't hear that conversation.</p>
<p>Flashback</p>
<p>I walk into the locker room and I hear from the other side, Matt and Kelly talking. Matt sound pretty upset, I shouldn't listen... but I will, I hear Matt practically yelling.</p>
<p>"Dude you are actually about to yell"</p>
<p>"sigh, it's Valentine's day and I am alone, you think it feels good, no, like I said it hard to move on, I can't just let her go but as you said "you are dumbass let her go" so I don't know what to do"</p>
<p>"you could just talk to her and not stay in your quarters all-day"</p>
<p>"ok one she won't talk to me or look at me and two its will break me if I see Sylvie happy and smiling at Granger with that smile sigh you know what I am done talking with you about my love life, nothing is gonna happen so what is the point, enjoy your date tonight I will just be at home, see ya, Kelly" </p>
<p>I hear him walk-off and I am stunned at what Matt said, I mean he was right I haven't really talked to him and when I look at him I get butterfly but I didn't know that it was hard for him to move on, sigh I might have to talk with Greg.</p>
<p>End of Flashback</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i posted this on Valentines Day, crazy</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a multipart chapter series, i hope you liked it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>